dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Kyokugen Battle!! San Dai Super Saiya-jin (ドラゴンボールZ 極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans"), is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan on July 11th 1992 between episodes 147 and 148. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English in 2003. It was digitally remastered and re-released on February 10, 2009 with Bojack Unbound. Summary The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of the Androids 17 and 18, and also revealing that Gero is still around in the form of an underground computer, still working on three new Androids (Android 13, Android 14 and Android 15, to be exact), the first of which being presumed as one of original ultimate androids. The real film now opens with the completion of Androids 14 and 15, who attack Goku while he is shopping with Chi-Chi and Gohan at Orange Star City. Not wanting to destroy the city they are in, Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area. The fight seems even until Android 13 shows up; at least until Vegeta and Piccolo arrive. At that point of time, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan forms and Androids 14 and 15 are destroyed by Trunks and Vegeta, respectively. Just when the fight seems won, Android 13 shows off his "Super" form by absorbing two components of the two fallen androids, vastly transforming into a blue behemoth and increasing his power, changing the battle's outcome yet again. But then Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb, and, after transforming into a Super Saiyan, he absorbs its energy into his body and destroys the Android menace in a style similar to that of his Dragon Fist. As Androids 13, 14, and 15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!” In the English dub of the film, a scene where Goku is hit in the groin was cut, and was replaced with a flash of light. At the end, it closes with a comic relief. Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are sharing a private moment of "hatred" by sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea. Piccolo asks "Is it over?” to which Vegeta replies in an annoyed tone, "Not until the fish jumps!". A fish jumps out of the water and Vegeta says, "It's over" (in the original Japanese version, this scene contains no dialogue). Battles Featured *Goku vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Goku & Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Goku vs. Android 13 *Vegeta vs. Android 15 *Trunks vs. Android 14 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 *Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 *Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Gohan & Krillin vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) Continuity Super Android 13! takes place after the Android Saga, as Dr. Gero had already been killed, and 17 and 18 were activated. The only free period between the activation of those Androids and Goku's death is the wait before the Cell Games. However, Gohan does not appear to have trained in the Time Chamber yet as he is still shorter than Krillin and his hair is still a mullet, also he does not show his ability to go Super Saiyan. Cast list Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Future Trunks appears. *It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) work together to combat a villain, although this was Goku and Vegeta's second time working together to combat a villain, with the first being Cooler. *This is the second movie where the final battle takes place in the Arctic. *This is the third movie where a character's origin differs from their origin in the anime. Shortly before 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 told him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15." In this movie, Dr. Gero clearly did not destroy 13, 14, and 15, as they are the main villains, and instead kept them around. Also, Android 8 is clearly alive and well by this time. It is possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since Android 8 is still alive. In addition, present 17 and 18 had never heard of Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations, prior to their encounter on an island, much less the fact that they were to be part of him. *Although the Androids in this film are from the present time line, Android 15 knows who Future Trunks is. During the series, Cell mentions that the computer did consider getting DNA from Future Trunks, but had more than enough Saiyan DNA as it is, which might explain why Android 15 might know who Trunks was. *After his death at the hands of the Spirit Bomb empowered Goku, Dr. Gero's supercomputer which had completed Androids 13, 14, and 15 and had been systematically feeding them information during their fights shuts down, this causes another plot hole seeing as it is still intact during the Android saga when Trunks and Krillin destroy it, and if this film is set after the Android saga it would have already been destroyed when 13 died, either way is impossible. *This is one of the few movies where all English versions of it have curse words (Android 13 uses the word "ass" twice and the word "damn" once). *This is the first Dragon Ball Z movie in which Gohan does not appear on the cover of the movie. *The dubbed version of the film adds in additional dialogue for Android 15 that was not in the original movie. In the original Japanese version, the only thing he ever said was "Son Goku" (multiple times) and "Trunks" (once). *In Japan, as a part of Bandai's Super Battle Collection series of Japanese Dragon Ball toys, a 3-pack of figures from the line consisting of Super Saiyan versions of Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta was released, as a promotional item for the film. It has since become one of the most sought-after Dragon Ball toys ever made, commanding prices in the hundreds of dollars on auction sites like eBay. *Androids 13, 14, and 15 are based on three stereotypes (a redneck, a Native American, and a pimp respectively). *Even though there are no real world countries in the Dragon Ball universe, Master Roshi talks about Miss Spain, Miss Russia, and Miss France, indicating models from real world countries. Gallery Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films